Magic
The Spectrum of Magic is a collection of various magical abilities able to be harnessed by living beings through the manipulation of cosmic energy, an unseen force that is emitted from the center of galaxies and is the basis for all life to exist. This concept is also referred to as Entropy, which is a simple representation of understanding the complex unified spectrum of magic. Magic is a phenomena commonly associated with Sorcery, Witchery, Wizardry, Shamanism, Mysticism, Alchemy, Conjuration, etc. Magic is simply the''' ability to control and manipulate energies on a physical and/or metaphysical level. '''The Material world and The Inanium are two separate entities, yet can affect one another in profound ways. Users of magic and magical constructs have a strong link with the inanium. History The use of magic was first outlined in the Divine Texts, a collection of scrolls, books and poems written by a mysterious race known simply as the Ascendants. Believed to have existed tens of thousands of years prior to the formation of the Order, the Ascendants used their knowledge of magic to transcend the four dimensions of time and space, effectively becoming a god-like civilisation. However Many sentient civilizations since the dawn of time have meddled with the powers of the inanium, but have barely scratched the surface of what it had to offer. However a race known as the Divinui had discovered the inanium, and by extension magic by accident. They were already a technologically advanced race, surpassing even The Order at their peak, but much of what they had discovered was kept within Monolithic constructs called Mantles. It is unknown how many Mantles existed, but much of their history was ----------------- disappeared, leaving behind a monolithic structure known as the Mantle. The Mantle floated for thousands of years until it was discovered by three Elysian treasure hunters. It wasn't until Surgicus, Panthea, Echelon and Elysiar discovered The Mantle, containing the works of a race known as the Divinui. The fate of the Divinui is unknown. Upon touching The Occulus Stone, their lives changed forever, and so too would the Seven Galaxies. They were enlightened with visions of the Inaniate world; a place of near infinite power and wonder. Their souls were in a brief ethereal state, but were once again reunited with their bodies. They were each gifted a unique 'sight', much like a third eye. Surgicus attained God's Telescope, Panthea attained the Eye of Hermes, Elysiar attained the Eye of Athena and Echelon attained the Eye of Kronos. Together, they used their powers and knowledge to construct The Order, a Magocratic civilization that became one of the most powerful empires to have ever existed. The four would come to be known as The Prophets. During its existence, The Prophets of the Order created an elite force of magic warriors, known as the Occult Rangers, who would lead the armies of this Great Empire into the Seven Galaxies. Upon opening it, they discovered the Divine Texts and within them the ability to harness magic. They came in contact with Upon returning, they began working on a project that would change the seven galaxies forever. The contents used their magical abilities to seize control of Elysia and formed the Order. The Divine Texts became the center of the Order's political system, and for its entire existence its people strove to achieve godhood by expanding their own magical abilities. This inspired them to continue studying the works of the Divinui. to the metaphysical world known as the Inanium. They were also able to interpret the numerous works of the Divinui pertaining to the supernatural art of magic. and were able to achieve many great and powerful thing in the material and inaniate realms. ----- Usage As theorised in the Divine Texts, the universe is made up primarily of dark matter, a lifeless substance that composes the void of space. Scattered throughout this void are galaxies, which serve as naturally forming oases of cosmic energy, which radiate outward from galactic centers and eventually dissipate as it spreads outward. This energy is the basis needed for all life to form, evolve and exist, thus making galaxies a hotbed of all manners of life. Most lifeforms that exist are capable, one way or another, of manipulating this energy by opening pathways within their body to allow the energy to flow through. The makeup of one's genetic structure and physiology determines how they can manipulate this energy. However as each individual of any species is different biologically, their natural-born abilities will always be different. Some individuals will be capable of harnessing powerful abilities from the beginning while others struggle. The codex of known magical abilities are outlined below. Each class of magic is divided into tiers, with each tier being progressively harder to master. Although distinct and unique, the magic classes can be woven together and used to create powerful new abilities. Interpretation The interpretation of Magic is through two fundamental principles; Solvis and Coaguli. Coaguli is the principle of attracting; bringing things together. Solvis is the principle of repulsion, separation and avoidance. Potentia Potentia is a set of basic and powerful elemental magic types. Each Tier is progressively more powerful in terms of damage potential. There are a limited number of Occult Rangers who use these elemental powers as they are very hard to master and require extreme concentration and intense training. Only a select few are bestowed with Potentia Maxima. A legend speaks of The Great One being the only one to have Potentia Maxima. Tier I * Aquato - Water-based magic * Luxius - Manipulation of light energy and shadows * Bullum - Manipulation of bubbles * Ventunis - Manipulation of wind Tier II * Terrasis - Manipulation of earth and rock * Pulvusis - Manipulation of sand and granular objects * Exeduntum - Acid based magic * Magnasis - Manipulation of sound and vibration Tier III * Metallum - Manipulation of metal and metallic objects * Vestibulumis - Manipulation of gas * Plazmasis - Manipulation of Plasma energy Tier IV * Electrosis - Manipulation of raw electrical energy * Igniumis - Fire-based magic * Cosmosis - Manipulation of raw cosmic energy * Vitaea - Organic/biological based magic * Frigorum - Manipulating ice-based magic * Impetusis - Explosion magic. Maxima Tier * Potentia Maxima - Natural ability to use all the Potentia magics immediately without study Materra Materra is a very complex and multi-faceted magic class. It often combines two or more magic types and requires an extraordinary amount of Cosmic energy. It focuses mainly on manipulation of biology and technology. Tier I * Binaric - Direct physical manipulation of computers and robotic systems * Crystalism - Creation and manipulation of energy-conducting crystal objects Tier II * Internecto - Ability to fuse organic tissue with synthetic materials to create cybernetic life. Tier II * Hyper-Light Prism - An ability that allows the user to travel (for a short period) at the speed of light. During so they are fully sapient and can consciously change their speed and direction while doing so. * Three-Light Trigram - A unique and precise beam of light that causes damage at a micro level. Situlis Situlis Magic mainly focuses on the flows and forces of the universe. It can be extremely deadly if used in the right context. more often than not, the spells used are for either repelling targets, attracting them or suspending them. Some spells drain soul energy, cosmic energy and natural energy. * Situlis Gravium - Manipulation and creation of intense gravity fields * Situlis Vacua - The ability to absorb magic, depriving an opponent of their cosmic energy (through physical contact depending on ability.) * Invar Aurorium - Ability to directly control objects using invisible forces made by the user * Invar Totenrath - Ability to spawn energy-absorbing traps that feed the energy straight to the summoner, replenishing their stamina and healing wounds Occultis Occultis magic is associated with the unseen and is usually a hidden power usually located in the user's vision. The eyes are a powerful organ that connects with the body and the brain. It will usually induce psychological effects on a target or see things that an ordinary user may not be able to see. When mastered, it can be used very effectively to influence a target's psyche. Tier I * "The Black Eye" - Ability to project one's self and voice through space. Traps weaklings who gaze directly into it into a mental stupour. The user's eyes are permanently black with red glowing pupils. * "Loki's Eye" - Ability to create powerful visual attacks that do no physical damage, but are devestating to one's mental psyche. Tier II * "The Iridium Eye" - A special rare eye that can only be activated in very few people. It will activate on a person only when their body has been changed using internecto magic. Allows the user to see micro details as well as accurately predicting an enemy's movements through computing technology. It also allows its user to download genetic data just from making close eye contact with another organic being. Consists of a red LED-like pupil, while the iris is a spinning fan that glows red when active. * "God's Telescope" - an eye that allows its user to see things from an extremely far distance. It uses a medium amount of cosmic energy, however it may strain the user's eye and cause crippling headaches. The eye has multiple golden rings with a glowing white pupil. * "Eye Of Virgo" - this eye allows the user to absorb all three types of energy from their opponents. These three energies are Natural energy (Produced by the body), Cosmic Energy (Energy used in exchange for magic abilities) and soul energy (energy required to kickstart any living life form. * "Eye of Hermes" - allows the user to teleport. * "Quantum Sight" - Allows the user to directly view the cosmic plane as a physical dimension, allowing them to make use of ripples and splashes as well as gathering information. Tier III * "The Eye of Echelon" - Ability to read one's movements and read opponent's minds without the need for physical contact. The pupil is a blue triangle with red background. The sclera is generally a pale blue, but age often turns it a dark purple colour. Tier IV * The All-Seeing Eye - Encompassing the powers of all he eyes, the All-Seeing Eye is the most powerful magical ability known to date and is only possessed naturally by Polaris. According to the Divine Texts, only the Great One is capable of learning this Eye. Praetorus Praetorus magic involves the use of using one's own body as a weapon, primarily the hands and feet. There are natural outputs of energy scattered throughout a person's body, which are dependant on their physiology. On the Genui, their natural outputs are the eyes, feet, hands and mouth. However through Praetorus training they could open these outputs further and even create new ones all across their body. As hands are the primary outputs of magic, this magic class revolves around martial arts and being able to expand these outputs to create even more deadlier abilities. Some Occult Rangers even used swords and close combat weaponry to magnify this magic further. Tier I * Kyronium - By creating small micro bursts of energy from their hands, its user could deliver powerful attacks that caused damage at a cellular level. This is the ability most commonly associated with the martial art of Praetorum, which involves destroying another opponent's body without causing physical visible damage. * Apocyra - By channeling large volumes of magic, the user could deliver powerful devestating attacks against their opponents. Most Apocyra users used a magical sword, with which they would channel this energy through magnifying the sword's damage output. Tier II * Starkiatis - This ability revolves around channelling a ball of energy to wrap around one's limbs. Starkiatis users are able to use their hands and feet directly to deliver swift and precise attacks. * Corpiosum- Corpiosum users are able to use their entire bodies as magic outputs, being able to deliver deadly blows with any part of their body. Coupling this with other magical classes often proves fatal for their opponent. Tier III * Tachyon Blade - Praetorus' ultimate magical ability, the Tachyon Blade is only able to be harnessed by Praetorus masters. By channelling a highly concentrated burst of magic, they can create a unique blade made purely out of energy that is fatal to most life. When it comes into contact with an organic being, their skin cracks like rock and their blood and bodily fluids evaporate. Those that are struck by the Tachyon Blade often do not live long. Darkis Darkis magic involves around corrupt or paranormal magical abilities that transcend general concepts of magic. * Marionettum - Puppet magic, allowing the user to create living breathing puppets from dead bodies * Lilus Forensia - Manipulation of dark energy * Corruptis Zentralus - Ability to penetrate the depths of someone's mind through physical touch. Allows user to view past memories and manipulate their thoughts. * Immortalum - Ability to use immortality spells, with each one having a different requirement. * Psychosius - Ability to accurately sense micro changes in the quantum dimension, allowing the user to predict enemy movements and attacks. * The Pillar of Darkness - Allows the user to summon towers of shadows that create regenerative fields for the summoner and hurts anyone else that comes close. * Silenis - Creating an area of effect that creates absolute silence. * Acrinubis - The ability to spit cloud blades. * Sanguisis - The ability to use blood type magic and cause pain directly. Animosis Animosis is a powerful magic that can manipulate the mind of an opponent or the self. The effectiveness of the user's power will determine the duration and control of the opponent or self. The most dangerous and effective Animosis completely shackles the will of the opponent to do one's bidding. Tier I * Balbutsis - The ability to inflict speech impediment (not silencing magic) Tier II * Obturbis - The ability to inflict bother, panic or restlessness. * Libitis - The ability to inflict arousal, pleasure or joy. * Aversis - The ability to inflict Hostility. * Tier III * Noxis - The ability to inflict tiredness. * Metusis - The ability to inflict fear. Tier IV * Ascendinus The most powerful magic of all, the penultimate of magic abilities. Only the Ascendants are known to have the power. * Dimensis - The ability to change the current dimension at will * Ianusis - The ability to teleport from any dimension to another at will * Celestis - The ability to move galaxies with the palm of one's hand * Tempusis - The ability to change the speed of time, go back in time and forward in time * Imperiumis - The power to control all living beings. Transus Transus magic is concerned with the ability to change one object to another, including the self. This is an extremely powerful form of magic possessed only a few. This includes Kim and Kharamin. In order for the transformations to manifest, the user must meditate on the nature and construction of the object. The power threshold is high and the amount of time it takes to meditate and manifest is subjective. There are multiple ways this can be circumvented; through consumption, dreams or sensual experiences. * Bestilus - The ability to turn one living being into another living being * Mutarus - The ability to change compositions of elements to other objects * Exemplumis - The ability to turn a being into a duplication of the user. This is extremely costly in terms of soul and magic energy. One who replicates themselves can only create individualistic copies that have their own singular manifestations of the user's emotions. * Gollemis - The ability to make animate creatures from stationary/lifeless objects. Requires soul energy. * Entropolis - The ability to complete obliterate any matter into its most basic atomic structure. Tutellisus Tutellasis is a magic type that is generally used as a form of protecting the user or a particular area of their choosing. Tier I * Patellasis - grants the user the ability to create a glowing opaque-like shield that protects a good portions of the body. Can withstand extreme impact to a certain degree. * Patellamosis - the ability to create an Aura around the user that protects them from high impact and magic damage to an extent. Physical Mark Different users of magic * The Black Hand - Powerful Situlis mages often have black marks that resemble black holes that appear on their hands when using Situlis magic. * Stakata - A triangular mark on an occult ranger's bottom eye lid which tends to signify that they are an accomplished student of Magic.